


Fluff

by winstonlives



Series: The Howell-Lester's at home [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, fam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil adopt a dog.





	Fluff

“Phil, what are you looking at?” 

“Huh? What? Nothing…” 

“Uh-huh...then why on earth do you have that stupid grin on your face?” 

“It’s nothing.” Phil said, a few minutes later he giggled.

“Okay, seriously, what are you looking at?” Dan said leaning over to look at Phil’s screen but he closed his laptop before Dan could see. 

“It’s nothing. I swear. I was reading the news,” Phil said, Dan squinted his eyes at him. A few minutes later Phil giggled again. 

“Okay. You are totally looking at something funny. What is it?” 

“Fine you want to see?” Phil smirked. He turned his screen towards Dan, “I’ve been watching these for like an hour.” Dan looked at the screen and grinned. 

Hours later they were still sitting on the sofa, curled under a throw, watching puppy videos on youtube.   
_______

“Yeah okay.” Dan nodded, smiling down at Phil. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Dan smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Phil look at me a second.” 

Phil looked up and Dan snapped couple pictures. “This is the best day,” Phil said, looking back down at the bouncing ball of fur. 

“Come on, let’s go let them know he’s the one.” Dan smiled and held out his hand to help Phil off the floor. “You sure he’s the one you want.” 

Phil nodded as he practically skipped down the hallway towards the front desk. “His name is so cute!” 

“Trevor?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I like it too, you know how I feel about people names for dogs.” Dan smiled, “I’ll check out this stuff over here.” He indicated the pet supplies that were in the front of the shelter. He walked over to the pet accessories, as Phil filled out paperwork and the attendant returned with Trevor. He could hear Phil’s squeals of delight as he shopped. He picked up the blue leash and a black collar. He grabbed a squeaky toy and a small bed. “Ready Phil?” He turned to find Phil on the floor after paying. He chuckled, “Let’s get you two home before they call the cops on a grown man who keeps laying on the floor.” 

“I’m sitting.” Phil said indignantly, but stood up and dusted off his backside. “You think he’s going to like us?” 

“He’s going to love us.” Dan smiled. 

Phil pushed the front door open. “This is a great fucking day.” 

“Phil!” Dan laughed, “You need to calm down.” 

“Good thing you’re driving.” Phil said, picking Trevor up and climbed into the passenger seat.

“It’s always a good thing when I am driving, and you’re not.” 

“You could tell me I am the worst driver on earth right now, and I would still be a happy man. Look at this little baby!” Phil said, putting his forehead against Trevor’s who wagged his tail exuberantly and tried to lick Phil’s face. 

“You’re the worst driver on earth.” Dan said, as he backed out of the parking space, “But I love you anyway. When we have a kid, you’ll never be allowed to drive the car though.” 

“We just got a dog, let’s wait a little bit before we have a baby.” Phil smiled and reached over, and laced their fingers together.


End file.
